The subject invention relates to a multi-purpose wallet/cellular telephone case. The multi-purpose wallet/cellular telephone case of the subject invention provides an inexpensive, compact, durable, easy to use, unobtrusive carrier for holding or retaining a cellular telephone and other items such as, but not limited to, picture identification, a drivers license, credit cards, debit cards, telephone cards, coins, and currency that individuals commonly desire to have on their person. While the multi-purpose wallet/cellular telephone case may be used for activities such as shopping, going to entertainment and athletic events, etc., the multi-purpose wallet/cellular telephone case of the subject invention is particularly well suited for outdoor activities where and individual desires to have such items on their person but does not want to be encumbered by the items. Thus, the multi-purpose wallet/cellular telephone case of the subject invention is particularly well suited for use by individuals who are exercising or otherwise engaged in outdoor activities such as but not limited to walking, jogging, bicycle riding, skiing, hiking, horseback riding, all terrain vehicle riding, and snowmobile riding. In addition, the multi-purpose wallet/cellular telephone case of the subject invention is well suited for current air travel where the individual is subjected to repeated security checks that require easy access to their identification and the persons need to have their hands free for carrying carry-on luggage, etc.